Last Of Us and Walking Dead Crossover
by doolinmarc
Summary: The Story begins at the conclusion of both games except Lee survived in Walking Dead version and now is with Clem. Carver gets Ellie(the cure) and Clem can Lee and Joel get over the hatred for each other to rescue there only hope for bright future. Contains lots of easter eggs quotes from each games constant references and few inside jokes about certain characters.
1. A New Dawn

**A New Dawn**

Lee and Clem were walking through the forest after just surviving Savannah but food was running short needed to find a base to find supplies. Suddenly he saw a light they spotted a camp they sneaked up to catch the bandits off guard lee loaded his gun and asked Clem to stay back. Lee saw his chance sprinted into the camp and shouted "DON'T MOVE" lee was about to shoot when small girl ran out of her tent shouting "WATCH OUT JOEL!" Lee backed off realising this was family similar to his group and felt ashamed of himself. Joel jumped up about to shoot when Clem jumped in front of lee. "Stop this we are both small group with kids and its late can we just stay the night please" lee said. Joel looked at Ellie she nodded her head and agreed. Suddenly a walker covered in muck and blood appeared Lee deep down knew was Ben he survived covered in blood but shot him in the head anyway he looked at Clem she understood the decision. They sat around the camp Clem and Ellie were telling each other about old days how Clem put bug in ducks bed and Ellie told few bad puns first time lee and Joel seen them laugh in weeks, it warmed their hearts but unfortunately talking about the past dug up some bad memories about duck and Riley (Ellies dead friend) this brought them to tears but for once they had someone who could relate to them and they hugged. It was clear this was helping them mourn and heal from the past.

Lee and Joel on other hand was different you could cut the tension with a knife, they just stared at each other with a dead a stare for an hour without a word being said, out of nowhere Joel spoke. "YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON ELLIE'S HEAD AND I'LL KILL YOU AND CLEM!" Joel said to which Lee responded "I WOULD KILL YOU AND ELLIE FOR A FUC**** SANDWICH" Lee smiled didn't mean it but wanted send a clear message they were both alpha males looking for control of the pack. They fell asleep with guns in hand just in case the other tried anything. Clem and Ellie couldn't sleep they were too excited to finally find somebody around their own age with the same sense of humour. "Hey you have crossbow too, cool!" Clem said "I'm the best shot around come on let's have a competition" Ellie said. They ran into the forest to see who can catch the most birds suddenly in the shadow two soldiers appeared and knocked Ellie and Clem out with back of their guns straight to the back of Clem and Ellies heads, and then they tied them up and brought them back to their base.


	2. The Last Of Us

**LAST OF US**

Lee awoke to a gun to his head "WHERE IS SHE!" Joel shouted to which Lee responded "PUT THE GUN DOWN BITCH". "The bandits took them! Your bad luck, knew it every time I try to help someone they fail me last time I let my morals dictate my decisions, it's just Ellie and me from now on" Joel said. "Look at you I was talking to Clem your bad luck a failure letting your morals get people killed look at ben saved him who indirectly killed the whole group, Didn't shoot that kid(duck) got another person killed, face it I knew I should of killed you when I got the chance" Joel said. "ME? Ellie told me she was the cure and you killing all them innocent people in the hospital with your lack of morals damned the whole human race killing billions when you saved her instead, she could of went down in history as a saint that saved the world BUT NO her life will just be remembered as the next zombie meal you, YOU failed her! Lee shouted. "WHAT IF IT WAS CLEM?" Joel asked, which lee refused to answer, you could see tears in their eyes Clem and Ellie was the only thing that makes they're life's worth anything they are the only people that give them hope to survive each day. "You're treading on some mighty thin ice here" Joel said. Lee threw a punch knocking Joel down. Joel jumped up and head butted Lee, blood was pouring out of each other's mouths, they pulled their pistols out at each other. "Kill me, I don't want to live without Clem" lee said. He earned Joel's respect, they dropped their guns and shook hands "I would rather die killing the men that took them" Joel said and lee agreed then they headed for bandits camp.

Carver saw Ellie and Clem arrive at the camp and he smiled, they were covered in bruises" lock these filthy animals up" Carver said. You see Carver tracked Joel for a while, he knew Ellie was the cure making her priceless to any group that had her, she was the whole worlds hope and power. Carver walked up to the cell Ellie and Clem were in "Daddy's not here save you?" Carver laughed "What rhymes with lock" Ellie said, Carver looked at her confused "ROCK" Clem shouted and through a rock straight at Carver which was hidden in her pocket, blinding carver in one eye. Ellie and Clem grabbed Carver and pressed his head against ceil door then whispered in his ear "who's your daddy? We will be the last two people you will ever see. That's not a threat but a promise" and let go.


	3. The Walking Dread

**The Walking Dread**

Lee and Joel were spying on the base ready to attack when suddenly something grabbed Lee. He froze in fear and turned around it was Kenny! The only words that came out of Lee in shock was "HOW" Kenny looked at Lee and said "I got lucky" they all nodded at each other happy with the answer. It was a prison base heavily guarded, the plan was simple: Assassinate guards at the gate quietly without raising any alarms. Once we get the gate open we only have limited resources so we have to use glass and rocks to attract the group of zombies. Inside the unexpected attack will guarantee success. Kenny's job was to set explosives up around the camp with charges. They will blow the place upon mission completion. Lee and Joel saw two guards patrolling the forest wearing military suits with guns they nodded at each other sneaked up and then twisted their necks, they needed quick and silent kills to avoid suspicion so they hid the body's in a bush and changed into their gear also taking their weapons. The three turned and nodded at each other again. They walked up to the gate with the keycard and walked in. They walked into the main base knocked on the door and called all the soldiers out. The door was specially locked so once you're locked inside you can't get back in from the outside and it's bullet proof. All soldiers came running out Joel and Lee gave Kenny a thumbs up and ran inside and locked the door. All soldiers were unable to get back in. Kenny threw rocks and glass inside the base and shot a few sniper rounds. Hundreds of Zombies entered gate then Kenny locked the main gate. The soldiers were trapped few just shot themselves because they knew they had no chance of escape. The zombies killed all the soldiers till it was just a stack of body's on the battlefield.

Lee and Joel see Clem and Ellie, tears fill their eyes. They run over to embrace them, then they see the bruises and they fall to their knees "SO SORRY WE FAILED YOU" they cried grabbing the keys and opening the prison door they hug them again. They were about to leave but didn't know Carver and a few guards were still in the prison. They snuck up and put a gun to Lee and Joel's head and were about to shoot when Carver shouted "STOP I have a proposition. Give Joel and lee a gun. If Joel shoots Clem or Lee shoots Ellie I will set everyone free and the rest will live, if they dare to turn and try shoot us we will kill them all." Joel and Lee accepted there faiths refusing to shoot each other's only hope for bright future and were about to turn. Clem glared at Carver and said "THAT'S NOT NICE!" she looked at Ellie and nodded. They both had rocks hidden in their pockets then threw them at the lights till everything went pitch black. Lee and Joel just smiled and said "that's our girls". Ellie had a backpack with a flashlight, Joel gave Clem a Cross bow "It's like shooting fish in a barrel" Ellie lit the target up and Clem shot it, the soldiers had no chance with all the headshots. Then they came to Carver. Clem and Ellie shouted "remember we told you we will be the last people you will ever see" Ellie lit him up and Clem pulled back the bow and shot Carver straight through his last remaining eye. They left the camp then went up and sat on top of mountain together with Kenny drinking Juice boxes he let off all the explosions in the prison like a firework display for them. Clem and Ellie highfived, Joel and Lee bro fisted and Kenny rubbed his Stache they found the perfect family.


	4. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

The group walked through the forest. They felt invincible after recent events, so they sat around the fire telling stories and laughing about all the tales. Lee pointed north and told them of the settlement full of food and shelter just 5 miles away, it seems like finally they have a happy ending. Suddenly everything went in slow motion, a zombie jumped out and bit Lee Clem shot the zombie in the head "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clem screamed with tears in her eyes. Lee sat against the tree dying and told Clem he would miss her she responded "ME TOO" Ellie put her hand on Clems shoulder and said "I Know how it feels" Clem turned angrily pushed Ellie over and put gun to her head." YOU COULD OF ENDED THIS HELL I WOULD DIE FOR HIM IF I WAS THE CURE!" Clem said with tears in her eyes. Ellie was silent still in shock" HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING YOU COULD OF STOPPED THIS NOW MY LIFE AND EVERYONE'S IS OVER!" Clem Screamed "IM SORRY" Ellie burst out crying Joel then put a gun to Clems head "I love you Clem but you even touch that trigger I'll shoot! Joel said "SHOOT" Clem responded Joel then ran over to lee and asked resident doctor Carlos to cut off his hand to try save him, he picked up a Spoon and started cutting his ear Joel look confused "GO AWAY NOT REALLY A DOCTOR ARE YOU" Clem said so Joel ran over with pocket knife and cut off Lee's hand and bandaged him up time will tell if he survived. Clem tried to sleep that night but couldn't, her pillow was soaked with tears. She looked at the tree the next morning Lee was gone full of blood Clem dropped to her knees screaming Crying Lee's dead she realised. "What's wrong my little sweet pea" she turned and saw Lee and ran over then hugged him with a big smile.

**If gets few followers and reviews do a sequel in more chapters thanks for reading**


End file.
